135
Laura is invited to stay at Collinwood's cottage in order to help David adjust. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. A stranger has come to Collinwood. Every member of the Collins family has reacted to her presence in a different way. The strongest and the strangest reaction has come from a small boy. Victoria attempts to use logic to reason with David, who is convinced something terrible will happen to him should he be with Laura. Act I Victoria questions David about his "funny, scary" feeling toward Laura. But David is insistent that he doesn't want to go downstairs to see his mother. In the Drawing room, Elizabeth and Roger try to make excuses for David's behavior. Victoria wants the meeting postponed until tomorrow; Laura doesn't want to pressure David. Laura volunteers to back off. David, in his room, begs his mother to stop watching him. Act II Elizabeth and Laura speak honestly; Elizabeth says they must take time for David to adjust. Roger offers, and Elizabeth backs, Laura's staying at Collinwood to help David adjust. Laura admits to having a few unhappy memories about Collinwood. Laura is afraid of a lack of privacy. Roger offers to let her stay at the Cottage, which Laura remembers fondly. Carolyn offers to take Laura to view the Cottage, about which she has already decided. Aside, Laura is told by Roger that everything will work out. David, in his room, continues to beg his mother to go away. Act III Elizabeth plans to have Mrs. Johnson clean the cottage should Laura like it. Laura's taxi is due in 20 minutes. After Carolyn and Laura leave, Elizabeth admits to being impressed by Laura. Victoria tells Roger about David's accusations; Roger doesn't want Elizabeth informed lest she blow the whole thing out of proportion. Elizabeth visits David, who is weeping. Elizabeth tells him there's nothing to be afraid of... he just panicked because of his anticipation. Even grownups do that. He still is uncontrollably scared. Act IV Carolyn thinks the cottage, which Mrs. Johnson cleaned after Matthew's death, needs another go-round. Carolyn tells Laura that Burke is back in town and that Roger hates him. When the leaves are off the trees, you can see Collinwood from the Cottage. David's room is the second window from the left. David is calmed, feeling his mother is prettier than most. He goes to sleep. Laura wants to move in post-haste. Carolyn offers to get Laura's bags when she goes into town. She is shocked when Laura says they're already packed. Laura claims never to have unpacked; she wasn't planning on staying in town very long. Alone, she calls to David, who tosses in his bed. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * The layout of Matthew's cottage has changed. There is now a fireplace where there were cabinets before. It was last seen in 112. Story * Carolyn vaguely remembers Laura and her long, dangly earrings; Laura recalls a 12-year-old Carolyn putting on plays for the family in the garage. * This is the first appearance of Carolyn since 119. There is no mention of her having been away for the past four days...she just happened to never be in the room during the events we witnessed, and never participated in searching for Vicki. Bloopers and continuity errors * Laura is wearing a different dress than the one from the previous episode, which continues directly on into this one. Its been said that Laura (Diana Millay) wasn't happy with her appearance in the last episode since she was pregnant at this time. * When Vicki comes into the drawing room after trying to get David to come back downstairs, Elizabeth says, "Oh, Dick--Vicky..." (Liz is going to ask about David, so Joan Bennett likely was starting to say "David.") * When Carolyn and Laura enter Matthew's cottage, the table lamp is already on. However, the cottage has been unoccupied since Matthew's death and no one came to the cottage ahead of Carolyn and Laura, so there should not be any lights on. * Carolyn claims that Collinwood is visible from Matthew's cottage when the leaves are off the trees. But, as it's stated to be around the holidays, shouldn't the trees be bare in Maine? (I think the trees are in fact bare, because Carolyn and Laura DO see Collinwood from the cottage. Carolyn does say you can see the house when the trees are bare, and then, after a bit of looking out the window, points out where it is and points out David's room--so if she sees it, the trees must be bare.) * During the slate reading, the announcer says he can't read the numbers, which are partially in shadow. * Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. * TIMELINE: It has only been three days (or four if Victoria was freed before midnight) since Matthew's death. Carolyn says Mrs. Johnson cleaned up his cottage after he died but it's gotten dusty since---since that cleaning was three days ago at most, there should not be significant dust accumulation by now. End credits announcement External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 135 on the IMDb0135